Yo no sé mañana
by Lucia991
Summary: No lo entendía... Ella no pedía mucho, un poco de atención, algún gesto que demostrase sus sentimientos, cualquier cosa. Algo... Algo que afirmase su relación, algo que dejase asentada la unión que profesaban, pero él era simplemente un bueno para nada.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno acá les traigo un nuevo one-shot sobre esta parejita que ADORO! No quiro molestar mucho así que solo diré: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y, desde ya, son muy bien recibidos soos reviews y comentarios =P**

**Un beso enorme1!**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

Yo no sé mañana.

Caminaban juntos por las calles de la aldea, lo hacían en completo silencio. Cada tanto Ino miraba de reojo a Shikamaru, esperando que él hiciera algo, pero por supuesto éste no hacía nada. A la vista de la demás gente eran simplemente dos amigos, parecía que caminaban como cualquier otro día, pero no era así. E Ino comenzaba a impacientarse, sus miradas cada vez eran más insistentes y de su boca comenzaban a escaparse algunos bufidos, pero el Nara ni siquiera la miraba, aun cuando se percataba del comportamiento de Ino, no la miraba, pues eso sería muy problemático.

–Shikamaru… –Lo llamó dulcemente, cambiando de técnica.

–¿Hm? –Fue todo lo que consiguió de su acompañante, ni siquiera la miró.

–¡Eres un idiota! –Y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y lo dejó solo justo en la entrada de barbacoa Q.

No lo entendía, simplemente no comprendía cómo Shikamaru podía ser tan distante, tan aburrido por momentos, y tan encendido por otros. Ella no pedía mucho, un poco de atención, algún gesto que demostrase sus sentimientos, que la tomase de la mano, que la presentase como su novia, cualquier cosa, algo… Algo que afirmase su relación, algo que dejase asentada la unión que profesaban, pero él simplemente era un bueno para nada.

La idea de hacerse la enojada y dejarlo solo había resultado perfecta en su momento, pero ahora que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y que estaba lejos de su casa y sola, le parecía una tontería. Por más enojada que estuviese quería pasar tiempo con él, pero ahora eso ya no era una opción, pues ella no iría hacia él, y no intentaría solucionar las cosas, no señor, después de todo el que había arruinado todo y se había comportado como un idiota era Shikamaru. Si alguien tenía que disculparse o intentar solucionar las cosas era él, pero esa idea también le molestaba porque sabía, a causa de la experiencia, que el Nara solía tardarse días en si quiera preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Siguió caminando de regreso a su casa, el día se había arruinado, por culpa de una tontería había perdido la posibilidad de pasar la tarde con Shikamaru. Y pese a que le echaba la culpa a él, ahora se sentía mal, tal vez tendría que aprender a escoger sus batallas, o si no terminaría peleando siempre. Y ya lo había intentado, había intentado no fastidiarlo tan seguido, pero le resultaba imposible. La personalidad de él, tan aburrida y desquiciante, la hacía reaccionar ante la más mínima provocación.

–Problemática –Susurró él a su oído cuando ella estaba entrando a su casa, inmediatamente se volteó a verlo. No lo había sentido seguirla.

–¡Shika! –Gritó emocionada mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

–Ya mujer… No seas más problemática que de costumbre –Ino estuvo a punto de soltar una sarta de insultos, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, el simple hecho de que Shikamaru hubiese ido tras ella la ponía feliz.

–Pasa –Dijo abriendo finalmente la puerta de su casa –Hoy es tu día de suerte…

–No quiero ni imaginarme como serán los de mala suerte –Esta vez no se contuvo, con su puño cerrado golpeó la cabeza del chico –Problemática…

–Te la pasas diciéndome "problemática" pero cuando estamos a solas…

–¡Shh! –La cayó rápidamente el Nara –Tu papá puede escucharte –Nuevamente su comentario irritaba a la rubia.

–Y eso sería el fin del mundo, ¿verdad? Dios se apiade de nosotros si alguien se enterase que me besas –Sus ojos rápidamente se humedecieron pero ella, testaruda como siempre, reprimió las ganas de llorar –Sabes Shikamaru, será mejor que te vayas...

–Yo no dije eso, mira que eres problemática, colocas palabras en mi boca que yo no dije –Se defendió Shikamaru. Luego, muy sutilmente, rozó su mano contra la de la chica –Mañana tengo una misión… ¿Segura que quieres que me vaya?

Ino miró hacia todos los lados, y luego de comprobar que nadie se hubiese percatado de la presencia del Nara, lo hizo subir con ella hasta su habitación, donde luego de cerrar la puerta con traba se dedicó a besarlo, a abrazarlo, queriendo llenar el vacío que le provocaría su ausencia mientras estuviese de misión.

…

–Y luego de que Naruto lo fastidiase lo suficiente Sasuke le dijo que yo era su novia, ¿se lo pueden creer? –Preguntaba Sakura a sus amigas –La verdad yo no, supuse que Sasuke ni siquiera me llamaría novia…

Ino escuchaba atenta la conversación, rotaba su mirada, observando por momentos a la pelirrosa y por momentos a Tenten. Ambas comentaban alegres las intimidades de sus noviazgos e Ino se hundía en una tristeza enorme. Ella también quería contar las cosas que Shikamaru y ella compartían, quería que supieran que de vez en cuando, y solamente cuando estaban absolutamente solos, el Nara le decía que la quería. Pero no podía, porque nadie sabía de su "relación" con él, ni siquiera ella sabía exactamente qué eran.

–¿Y tú, Ino? Si no te apuras te vas a quedar para vestir santos… –Dijo Sakura con malicia.

–¡No seas ridícula, frente de marquesina! Solo tengo 17 años… –El comentario de su amiga no le molestaba tanto, después de todo, aunque nadie lo supiese, ella estaba con alguien.

–¿Pero no te gusta nadie? –Preguntó Tenten –No te digo que te fijes en tus compañeros de equipo al igual que nosotras, además todos saben que Shikamaru tiene algo con Temari y bueno… Chouji no es tu tipo, ¿o no? –Las intenciones de la castaña habían sido buenas, pero había dado en puntos claves.

–¡No me importa si Shikamaru esta con Temari y Chouji tranquilamente podría ser mi tipo, pero solo es mi amigo! –Gritó y luego se levantó de su asiento y se fue de la casa de té en la que se encontraban.

Odiaba aquella situación, había llegado al punto donde no podía tener una conversación normal y placentera con sus amigas y eso era culpa de Shikamaru. ¿Tanto le costaba ser más demostrativo? ¿Tanto miedo al compromiso tenía que no le podía pedir que fuese su novia? La situación era absurda, pero más absurdo era que todos en la aldea pensasen que aún había algo entre él y la estúpida kunoichi de la arena.

Porque lo había habido. Sí, Shikamaru había salido con ella por un tiempo, pero eso era pasado y aunque Ino sabía que ya nada quedaba de esa relación, seguía molestándose cuando alguien mencionaba a la pareja. Por eso, con el humor que tenía, caminó rápidamente hasta la casa de él. Quería que le confirmase una vez más que ya no sentía nada por la hermana de Kazekage.

Golpeó la puerta de madera varias veces, sabía que probablemente Shikamaru se enojaría por ir sin avisar a su casa, y lo haría aún más cuando supiese qué era lo que la había movido a acudir a su hogar pero poco le importó. Yoshino abrió la puerta, como siempre le sonrió, y al igual que cuando tenían 12 años la dejó pasar al cuarto de su hijo como si fuese imposible que ellos dos hiciesen otra cosa que hablar.

–¡Ino! –Gritó Shikamaru cuando esta entró a su dormitorio sin tocar ni anunciarse.

La aludida se quedó con la boca abierta. El castaño acaba de salir del baño, tenía el pelo suelto y mojado, una toalla colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Su torso completamente desnudo y adornado con algunas gotas traviesas. Siguió recorriendo el cuerpo del chico con la mirada, una toalla, solo eso evitaba que lo viese completamente desnudo. Una toalla blanca enroscada a la altura de sus caderas. Nunca lo había visto así, jamás. Lo suyo no pasaba de besos y caricias, nada fuera de control, pero la imagen frente a ella le hacía recapacitar su tipo de relación.

–¡No me mires así! –Se quejó Shikamaru, Ino miró su rostro, el cual estaba completamente enrojecido, haciéndolo lucir aún más hermoso –Sal un minuto así me cambio –Pero claro, Ino era Ino y ni siquiera atinó a retirarse.

Solo se acercó a él y quitando la toalla de sus hombros se dedicó a secarlo. Primero estrujó su cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua y luego pasó con toda la lentitud del mundo la toalla por el cuerpo del chico. Primero sus brazos, uno por uno, depositando fugazmente algún beso, luego su pecho y abdomen, su espalda y luego para terminar de volver loco a Shikamaru se agachó y, dejando su rostro a la altura de sus caderas, secó sus piernas, al menos la parte que no estaba cubierta por la otra toalla.

–Cámbiate –Le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Le costó bastante que su cerebro reaccionase, solo cuando lo logró fue capaz de comenzar a vestirse. Ino era especial, definitivamente era única. Trató de relajarse, no quería que lo viera así, en ese estado tan poco sensato, pero bueno, era ella la que lo había provocado. No esperaría que luego de hacer eso su cuerpo reaccionase de una manera distinta, después de todo era simplemente un hombre. Cuando estuvo listo abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó que Ino ingresase.

–Shika… –Comentó con tono juguetón –¿Qué había o qué hay entre tú y Temari? –Shikamaru la miró incrédulo, ¿cuántas veces tendría que repetir lo mismo?

–Ya lo sabes, no seas problemática –No le gustaba hablar sobre ese tema, mucho menos con ella quien primero se enfadaba y luego se entristecía.

–Tal vez me lo hayas dicho alguna vez, pero todos en la aldea aún afirman que están juntos –Shikamaru tenía que aceptar eso, no importaba cuanto lo hubiese negado y luego cuantas veces hubiese dicho que ya se había terminado, la gente simplemente seguía hablando sobre ellos.

–Ino… –Le rogó con la mirada que no lo hiciera hablar sobre eso, pero no hubo caso, por lo que repitió una vez más lo mismo de siempre –Temari y yo salimos por un tiempo, pero eso no funcionó… y obviamente ya no estamos juntos… ¡Y no, no siento nada por ella! –Aclaró antes de que ella preguntase –Sabes que por más problemático que sea yo te quiero a ti.

Ino, contenta con el resultado de su visita, saltó sobre Shikamaru y ambos cayeron sobre la cama de éste. Ino quedando encima. La miró a los ojos, la quería tanto, era tan perfectamente imperfecta a sus ojos que a veces solo se quedaba mirándola en silencio. Él era un idiota, un segundón, el cobarde número uno de Konoha, y él sabía que no la merecía, pero igual la retenía.

Se quedaron así, en silencio… Mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando del momento de intimidad. Escuchando latir al corazón del otro, respirando el mismo aire que el otro, y solo cerraron los ojos para fundirse en un beso. No había prisa para el siguiente paso, ellos lo sabían, por más que las tentaciones estuviesen a su alcance aún podían rechazarlas y lo harían, por el momento, porque él sabía que Ino no estaba lista, podía jugar un poco pero no ganar. Y él no la llevaría a esa posición.

…

Chouji observaba a su amigo, el pobre tenía un aspecto horrible. Había discutido con Ino y al parecer la pelea había sido importante. Lo miraba fumarse un cigarrillo tras otro, caminar en círculos por su habitación, quería ayudarlo pero sabía que Shikamaru no se lo permitiría.

–Problemática –Susurró el Nara más para sí mismo que para Chouji.

–¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó no muy seguro mientras abría un paquete de papitas.

–Nada, no importa –Contestó Shikamaru, primero su amigo no sabía lo suyo con Ino y segundo sería muy problemático explicar todo.

–Sabes que puedes contarme todo, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Chouji –Y para aclarar… sé que hay algo entre Ino y tú –Shikamaru abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa –Vamos… ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos, ¿esperabas que no me diese cuenta?

Shikamaru sonrió y luego aceptó una papita que le ofrecía Chouji. Por algo eran mejores amigos, no tenían ni siquiera la necesidad de hablar para saber en qué andaba el otro. Porque por supuesto que él sabía que Chouji había salido un par de veces con Hinata, aún cuando éste no le hubiese dicho nada, el Nara sabía que le gustaba desde la academia.

–Se enojó porque mi relación con Temari fue pública y la nuestra no lo es –Dijo finalmente Shikamaru.

–¿Y eso te parece problemático? ¿No crees que tenga un poco de razón? –Preguntó Chouji.

–No es lo mismo, ella no entiende –Intentó explicarse el Nara –Ella y Temari no tienen ni punto de comparación.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que por más problemática que sea, Ino es mil veces mejor… Quiero decir que Temari no le llega ni a los talones –Chouji lo miró sorprendido, esas palabras eran mucho para el Nara.

–¿Y por qué no le dices esto a Ino? –Shikamaru lo miró horrorizado.

–Demasiado problemático –Sin embargó se despidió de su amigo y fue en busca de la rubia.

Caminó lentamente, la noche lucía una hermosa luna llena. Aún no estaba seguro de qué le diría para conseguir contentarla. Las excusas y los recursos se le estaban agotando y la Yamanaka cada vez se ponía más exigente. No sabía cómo hacer para solucionar las cosas sin tener que decir la problemática verdad, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que quería regresar a su casa sin estar peleado con ella. Al otro día tenía una misión, y Dios sabía lo horrible que la pasaba si se iba estando enfadado con ella.

Antes de ir a su casa recorrió un par de lugares donde probablemente podría encontrarla. Pasó por la florería, por el claro en el bosque donde solían entrenar y finalmente llegó al lugar donde no quería encontrarla, pero allí estaba. Arrodillada frente a la tumba del que alguna vez había sido su sensei, llorando descontroladamente, provocándole un revoltijo en el estómago, simplemente no soportaba verla así.

Se acercó lentamente, prendiendo un cigarrillo en el proceso, sabía que sería una conversación extenuante, difícil y problemática, pero Ino lo valía.

–No quiero verte –Le dijo entre sollozos cuando él se sentó a su lado –Mucho menos si tienes esa cosa en la boca –Shikamaru rió. Ino era increíble, aun llorando, aún enfada no podía evitar regañarlo –Yo no le veo la gracia, el cigarrillo te matará.

–No lo hará, no creo que viva tanto, seguro que me mata un shinobi antes –La cara de Ino se descompuso, él sabía cuánto le afectaba hablar de la muerte, pero había veces que él no se podía contener –No hablemos de eso…

–¿Y de qué hablamos entonces? –preguntó aún llorando, provocándole más dolor al Nara –Shikamaru… ¿Es que no me quieres?

La miró por unos segundos. Esa era la pregunta más estúpida que le había hecho. Por supuesto que la quería y estaba seguro que se lo había dejado en claro en varias ocasiones, pero eso no parecía satisfacer a Ino y él ya se estaba volviendo loco. Sin pensar demasiado, solo impulsado por sus sentimientos tomó el rostro de Ino entre sus manos y la besó. Primero con ternura y cariño, solo disfrutaba de sus labios, los saboreaba… Luego decidió que quería probar más, así que deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella y rápidamente Ino entreabrió su boca, dándola acceso a una lluvia de sensaciones que siempre lograban hipnotizarlo.

Ino enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no quería perderlo, lo amaba tanto que ya no sabía qué hacer si no estaba con él. No quería discutir más, no quería perder tiempo en tonterías, solo quería que él le asegurase que la quería, quería pisar tierra firme, nada de nebulosas, nada de inseguridades. Lo quería a él hasta el final.

Fueron profundizando aquel beso hasta que quedaron recostados en el césped. Shikamaru sobre Ino, pero apoyándose sobre sus codos para no recargar su peso sobre el de ella. Las caricias y roces hicieron acto de presencia, enloqueciendo así a ambos. La temperatura subió notablemente y la respiración de ellos se volvió irregular. Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar y poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de ella. Shikamaru siempre dudoso, no quería presionar a Ino, no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

El moreno se posicionó sobre ella, abrió sus piernas ejerciendo un poco de presión con sus rodillas y cuando todo estuvo listo, Ino volvió a cerrar sus piernas fuertemente y con el corazón en sus manos dijo:

–Pídeme… Pídeme que sea tu novia, hazme una promesa – Shikamaru sintió que todo se desmoronaba porque Ino le pedía exactamente lo que él no podía darle.

Se alejó de ella y comenzó a vestirse, a su lado Ino se deshizo en lágrimas. Tenía el corazón roto, Shikamaru la acaba de destrozar, le había arrebatado toda la ilusión, toda la alegría. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Realmente no la quería? ¿No era suficiente para él?

–Ino… –Susurró él ya vestido, Ino seguía desnuda, reflejado una devastadora belleza, así tan natural, tan pura y tan herida.

–Dime algo… Explícame –Le costaba respirar, no podía de la angustia que sentía.

–Ino no puedo, no puedo prometerte nada, no puedo pedirte nada, no puedo asegurarte nada –Comenzó él –Lo que te diga hoy mañana puede no valer, te puedo decir que te amaré por siempre y mañana morir en una misión…

–¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Deja de hablar sobre la muerte! –Gritó ella aún llorando.

–¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso cuando estamos frente a la tumba de Asuma? –Contestó él –Ino entiéndeme, no tengo nada para darte, todo lo que ves es lo que soy… No me pidas más, porque no hay más.

–¡Eres un idiota! –No podía dejar de llorar, le dolía el cuerpo, el alma.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? –Preguntó molesto –Me levanto todos los días sabiendo la poca cosa que soy, sé mis limitaciones y conozco todas mis carencias y por eso te digo que no puedo ofrecerte nada más que esto.

–¡No sabes nada! Lo que te pido no es mucho y sé perfectamente que puedes dármelo, se lo diste a ella, todos sabían que estabas con ella ¿Cuál es la diferencia conmigo?

–¿Quieres saberlo? –Ino asintió entre sollozos –La diferencia es que a ti te amo, que eres perfecta a tu manera, y que a ti simplemente no puedo hacerte falsas promesas… No te voy a atar a mi cuando no sé qué va a pasar mañana…

–¡No me importa! –Ino se levantó del suelo, dejando el pudor de lado se enfrentó a él completamente desnuda –¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? No te pido mucho…

–¡Si lo haces, me pides cosas que no puedo controlar, me pides cosas que no sé! –Shikamaru quería abrazarla, la veía tan expuesta, tan triste y vulnerable. Sabía que él era el causante de ello, pero era mejor ahora que después.

–Vete… –Con la voz rota y las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro le pidió lo que más le dolía –Vete Shika, me lastimas más quedándote así que no haciéndolo en absoluto… Te amo, pero yo no puedo… No puedo más…

Shikamaru se acercó a ella, besó sus labios una última vez y se fue. De espalda a ella se permitió llorar, al igual que lo había hecho cuando perdió a su sensei, porque en ese momento sintió que perdía a Ino para siempre, que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, pero como cobarde que era lo dejó pasar.

Ino perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al piso, para luego perderse en un mar de tormento.

…

Llegó a la aldea luego de tres largas semanas, semanas en las que no había sabido nada de él. En otras circunstancias hubiese corrido a bañarse pero ahora, luego de haberlo pensado hasta el cansancio, lo único que quería era verlo a él. Se había pasado las noches llorando, odiándose a sí misma por ser tan débil. Se suponía que ella era una ninja, no debía pedir cosas tan banales como un título a su relación, no debía llorar en misiones por un idiota, pero lo hacía. Aún seguía pensando y sintiendo igual, aún quería poder gritarle a todo el mundo que salía con Shikamaru, pero si para estar junto a él tenía que dejar de lado sus deseos lo haría, porque solo en él encontraba su fortaleza y porque durante este tiempo había aprendido que se volvía una inútil sin él.

Sin reparar en la hora golpeó la puerta de madera fuertemente, al igual que siempre Yoshino abrió la puerta y aunque tenía su sonrisa habitual pareció sorprendida de ver a la rubia –¡Ino! –Dijo a modo de saludo y le indicó que pasara a su casa –Shikamaru salió a hacer una diligencias, no quiso decirme a dónde iba pero seguro que no se tarda, sabe muy bien que no tolero que llegue tarde a cenar –Ino la siguió por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina –Toma asiento, te quedaras a cenar, ¿verdad?

–Gracias, pero no quiero importunar… –Comenzaba a sentir que haber ido a su casa no había sido una buena idea.

–Nada de eso, tú siempre eres bienvenida aquí –Aseguró la madre de Shikamaru –¿Has estado de misión?

–Sí, acabo de llegar… fueron tres largas semanas –Explicó la joven.

–Ojala a Shikamaru le hubiesen dado una misión de ese estilo –Ino la miró sorprendida, por lo general las madres no deseaban esas cosas –No me malinterpretes, es que Shikamaru ha estado raro estas últimas semanas… ¿Sabes? Creo que tiene novia, o la tenía, no sé…

Ino no supo que decir o qué preguntar. Suponía que era por ella, quería creer que era por ella pero tranquilamente podía ser por otra. Igual decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa como para agregarle más cosas.

Pronto la mesa estuvo lista y la cena servida. Shikaku y Yoshino se sentaron junto a ella, pero del menor de los Nara no había ni rastros. Su madre despotricaba sobre lo irresponsable que se había vuelto éste y Shikaku trataba de defenderlo aunque Ino estaba segura que después lo regañaría. La rubia se sentía incómoda, no era que se llevase mal con los padres del moreno, de hecho eran amigos de la familia, pero ella había venido a verlo a él y ahora su presencia parecía inútil.

A mitad de la cena, la cual transcurría en completo silencio, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se cerró de un portazo, inmediatamente Yoshino se levantó de la mesa y salió en busca de su hijo. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar a la cocina. Shikamaru siempre se había quejado de lo molesta y mandona que era su madre, o problemática como él le decía, pero Ino nunca le había creído, ahora comprendía a lo que se refería.

–¡Y ahora ve y lávate las manos, que tenemos visitas! –Gritó finalmente Yoshino. Ino se removió inquieta en su lugar, su coraje se estaba esfumando.

–Sí... sí… –Contestó Shikamaru con la misma voz monótona de siempre.

–¡Con un sí basta! –Gritó Yoshino –¡Y ahora apresúrate, Ino vino a verte a ti no a tu padre y a mí!

Dos segundos después Shikamaru estaba parado frente a ella. Ino lo miró expectante, tal vez él no quería verla después de todo, en teoría, la última vez que se habían visto ella había terminado su relación. Ninguno de los dos atinó a decir algo, a su lado los padres de él los miraban intrigados.

–Shika… –Comenzó a decir Ino pero se calló cuando el moreno la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la hizo pararse –¿Shikamaru? –Preguntó nerviosa.

Pero él no dijo nada, simplemente la guió por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta trasera. Caminaron por el jardín trasero, cruzaron la línea final de la casa de él y se internaron en el bosque del Clan Nara. Ino solo lo conocía por las pocas cosas que Shikamaru le había contado de él, pero en la práctica nunca había estado en ese bosque y se sorprendió bastante ante la belleza del lugar.

Intentó preguntarle a dónde se dirigían o qué demonios hacían, pero Shikamaru la ignoraba, simplemente la arrastraba entre los árboles, hasta que después de bastante tiempo se detuvo.

–Ino… –Shikamaru se movía nervioso y ella estaba segura que se moría por fumar un cigarrillo, pero sabía que él no fumaba en ese bosque.

–No me importa –Soltó Ino –Lo pensé y lo pensé, y no me importa… Si no quieres prometerme nada, si no puedes pedirme nada no me importa, porque yo por sobre todas las cosas no quiero estar lejos de ti… –Lo había dicho, había eliminado aquello que la había torturado durante su misión, solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

–Mira que eres problemática… –Se rió Shikamaru –Llevo tres semanas dándole vueltas al asunto y cuando me decido y voy a buscarte a la puerta de la Aldea, tú te me adelantas –Acomodó un mechón de cabello de la rubia detrás de su oreja y se acercó a ella con claras intenciones de besarla.

–¡Espera! –Lo detuvo Ino –¿Estás diciendo que ibas a pedirme que fuese tu novia?

–Por más problemático que eso sea… Sí, iba a pedírtelo –Admitió él –Pero como ya me dijiste que no te importaba…

El golpe no tardó en llegar. El ánimo de Ino no era para bromas y tonterías, luego de esa extensa misión y de estar tanto tiempo lejos de él sus sentimientos estaban alborotados y sus reacciones podían no ser muy buenas.

–Estoy esperando –Dijo impaciente. El Nara la miró con fastidio.

–¿Tengo que preguntarlo? Es una ridiculez, tú ya sabes… No es necesario… –Comenzó a quejarse.

–¡Shikamaru Nara, juro que si no me pides en este preciso instante que sea tu novia, te golpearé tan duro que no podrás tener hijos! –Shikamaru llevó instintivamente las manos a su entrepierna, sabía por experiencia que las amenazas de Ino solían cumplirse –¡Estoy esperando!

–¡Ya va problemática, ya va! –Ino abrió su boca para volver a gritar pero Shikamaru la silenció colocando dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios –Ino… –La rubia lo miró expectante, con un brillo en sus ojos que el Nara nunca antes había visto.

Verla así, tan natural, tan ella… Tan hermosa, le hizo reconfirmar una vez más su decisión. Cierto era que él no sabía qué ocurriría al día siguiente, cierto era que tampoco podía prometerle un para siempre, pero sí podía prometerle intentarlo. Podía prometerle intentar sobrevivir, intentar estar siempre a su lado… Y eso haría porque, por más problemático que fuese, él no era nada sin ella a su lado, nada tenía el mismo sentido y el mismo sabor si Ino no lo condimentaba.

–Ino… –Volvió a susurrar, los ojos celestes de ella se clavaron en los marrones de él –¿Quieres ser mi problemática novia?

E Ino no aguardó ni un segundo más… Se lanzó a él con todo el amor que sentía, besó sus labios deseosa de robarle todo su aliento, acarició su cuerpo queriendo memorizar cada línea de él y le entregó hasta el último centímetro de su alma.

…

Shikamaru abrazaba a Ino. Él recostado sobre un árbol y ella sobre el pecho desnudo del Nara. La respiración, luego de un largo rato, se había regularizado, pero las mejillas de ambos aún mostraban un delicado sonrojo. La campera de él tapaba el casi desnudo cuerpo de la chica, y el reflejo de la luna iluminaba tenuemente las delicadas facciones de Ino.

–¿Sabes? –Preguntó Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio –Aún no me has dado tu problemática respuesta…

–Para ser un genio eres bastante limitado –Bromeó ella –Si las acciones no te lo dejaron en claro… Sí, quiero ser tu novia.

Shikamaru besó la frente de ella y la abrazó más fuerte. La sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacía sentirse como el suertudo n° 1 de Konoha. Y por más problemático que fuese le prometió, no solo a ella, sino a sí mismo también, intentar… Luchar… Y esforzarse por conseguir todos los días un nuevo mañana.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

Nuevamente gracias!

Un beso enorme..

LU


End file.
